Família
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: De longe, toda família parece normal. Apenas de longe. Slash.
1. Avisos

**Título:** Família

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Personagens:** Família Weasley.

**Desafios da fic: **Nº 8, 18, 39, 40, 41, 43, 51, 74 e 82(Novos)

**Resumo: **De longe, toda família parece normal. Apenas de longe.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso. Além da diversão, é claro.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

* * *

Essa fic é composta por 6 partes independentes, mas interligadas. Não precisa ler todas, mas eu sugiro ler na ordem, pois há _spoilers_ e referências aos capítulos anteriores.

**_Avisos:_** **Slash, Incest, sugestão de BDSM.

* * *

**


	2. Ginny Weasley

**Família**

**1 - Ginny Weasley**

O aviso de Molly chegou praticamente junto com o de Dumbledore: Ginny estava em perigo. O ponteiro do relógio indicava perigo mortal e minha mente mal podia processar que minha garotinha não pudesse estar bem. Não conseguia acreditar que a maldita câmara a houvesse 'engolido' e que ela não estivesse bem e em segurança. Nunca duvidei que ela estaria segura em Hogwarts. Em nenhum momento, duvidei da capacidade de Albus em proteger cada um de meus filhos. E ainda que os ataques ocorressem, nunca acreditei realmente que algum deles estivesse em perigo.

Menos ainda a minha menina. Ginny era tão pequena ainda. Tão indefesa. Bem, nem tanto. Mas não conseguia evitar pensar assim. Ela sempre seria minha princesinha que corria até mim quando eu chegava cansado do trabalho, apenas para que pudesse carregá-la bem alto. Mesmo que ela tivesse deixado de fazer isso há anos. Eu jamais faria distinção entre qualquer um de meus filhos. Cada um deles tinha sua peculiaridade que os tornavam tão especiais. E Ginny era a caçulinha, a primeira garota a nascer na família Weasley depois de sete gerações.

Ela era tão perfeita quando nasceu, tão linda e tão esperta. Eu sempre gostei de observá-la brincando, travessa, e o modo criativo como sempre se livrava das peças de Fred e George. Quanto mais ela crescia, mais ela me lembrava Molly quando era jovem. O espírito determinado, brincalhão, dinâmico. Minha menina. Minha princesa.

Eu sempre fui muito distraído e foi um tremendo susto quando Molly chamou minha atenção para a paixão adolescente da menina por Harry. Era estranho pensar que a minha garotinha já estava começando a se interessar por rapazes. Mas nem mesmo com toda minha distração pude deixar de perceber que Molly estava certa. Como sempre. Bastava ver o modo como Ginny enrubescia ou se atrapalhava na presença do garoto. E eu pensei que não veria mais o olhar que ela me dava. O olhar onde ela parecia me ver como um herói. Era triste, mas ela também precisava crescer, não é?

E hoje, o ponteiro apontava para 'perigo mortal' e eu corria pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Desesperado demais com a simples possibilidade de perdê-la. Tentando imaginar o porquê de somente ela ter sido escolhida. Parei de correr, paralisado de medo com a simples idéia do que me ocorreu. Haveria alguma possibilidade do tal herdeiro saber a verdade? Não. Ninguém mais sabia. Não tinha como saber que Molly e eu quase... Não. Não tem ninguém que saiba sobre isso. Sinto minhas pernas se dobrarem de medo e fraqueza, e quase caio.

Apenas uma pessoa ainda sabe sobre isso. Mas ele não seria capaz... Recordações antigas e novas se misturaram em minha mente e achei que fosse vomitar. Minhas mãos tão frias, suadas e trêmulas que eu mal conseguia segurar minha varinha. Ele não tinha porquê fazer isso e não havia a menor possibilidade de outra pessoa saber a verdade. Ninguém mais sabia sobre nossa quase separação há muitos anos, nem que Molly engravidou durante o tempo em que eu não dormia mais com ela. Não tinha como saberem que no final das contas, ainda não havia uma menina nascida Weasley. Um arrepio me percorreu e voltei a correr, ainda mais desesperado, tentando com todas as forças me convencer de que ninguém sabia.

Quando finalmente eu a encontrei, tão pálida, assustada e chorosa, eu fiz a única coisa possível naquele momento: abracei, ninei e a tranqüilizei, recebendo o mesmo olhar de quando Ginny era criança. Aquele que parecia me enxergar como um herói. E eu realmente o seria. Faria qualquer coisa para proteger minha família, meus filhos. Troquei um sorriso calmo com Molly, ambos mais tranqüilos. Ginny soluçou levemente, apertei um pouco mais o abraço, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem. Reforcei minha promessa feita para mim mesmo há muitos anos quando carreguei Ginny pela primeira vez nos braços: de amá-la e protegê-la. Minha menina. Minha princesa. Minha filha.


	3. Arthur Weasley

**2 - Arthur Weasley**

- Irmão, você é um gênio.

- Ora, caro irmão, você quem é. Receba meus cumprimentos. – George reclinou-se, fazendo uma mesura exagerada para Fred.

- Não, não. Eu faço questão. Você foi simplesmente brilhante. – Fred fez a expressão mais séria que conseguiu e retribuiu a mesura.

Quando os dois se aprumaram, começaram a rir, animados. Tinham passado o último mês trabalhando em um novo produto para a Gemialidades e finalmente terminaram. E o resultado fora muito melhor que o esperado.

- Precisamos testar. – Antes que o outro respondesse, George completou rápido.- Em outra pessoa de preferência.

Fred se jogou numa poltrona, fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro satisfeito.

- Isso não será problema. – Pensou um tempo. – Podíamos testar no papai. Que me diz?

George, que estava recolhendo os materiais que estavam usando, parou e encarou o irmão.

- Não tem vergonha de propor uma coisa dessas? Nosso próprio pai. – George fez um som de desagrado enquanto balançava a cabeça, negando. – Se mamãe descobrir que ele será cobaia, acaba com a gente.

Fred nem abriu os olhos para responder:

- Ora, caro irmão. Não vamos machucá-lo. Só pensei no papai porque sabemos o que ele quer e seria mais fácil saber se está funcionando. Mas podemos arrumar outra pessoa se prefere assim. Quem sabe em você?

George se mexeu inquieto. Nem pensar que testaria o novo produto. Além disso, a idéia não era tão ruim, desde que sua mãe não descobrisse.

- Não mesmo. Tudo bem, então. Vamos testar no papai. – Continuou arrumando o laboratório deles. – Qual é o maior desejo dele?

Fred nem pensou para responder:

- Um aviãozinho daqueles com controle remoto.

George franziu o cenho e encarou o irmão novamente.

- Quê?

- Você não lembra? Ele foi a uma daquelas lojas trouxas com Harry depois do trabalho e não fala de outra coisa. Só quer saber sobre o funcionamento do avião. Tenho até pena do Harry ao imaginar a dificuldade que deve ter sido arrancar papai da tal loja.

George se lembrava vagamente dessa história. Os últimos dias tinham sido tumultuados demais, pois estava se preparando para fazer uma viagem de negócios.

- Fred, não acha que é um desejo muito bobo, não?

Fred se levantou e começou a ajudá-lo na arrumação:

- Consegue pensar em algo mais? Papai não liga para essas coisas de dinheiro, carreira ou poder. É feliz no casamento... A única mania dele é objetos trouxas. Pode até não ser o avião, mas algo trouxa deve sair de lá.

George não estava completamente convencido, mas resolveu não continuar com aquela conversa. Seria uma boa oportunidade para descobrirem o presente de aniversário para o pai. E, definitivamente, não seria a cobaia daquele experimento. Juntos, terminaram de ajeitar tudo e foram para a Toca.

Assim que conseguiram uma trégua da mãe, logo após o jantar, carregaram o pai até o quarto deles. Com rapidez e eficiência, antes que Arthur desse conta do que acontecia, lançaram feitiços de privacidade e o sentaram na cama. Fred colocou o novo produto sobre uma cadeira de frente para o pai.

- Uma bacia? – Arthur os encarou, receoso. – Não pretendem me fazer comer ou beber nada que vai me fazer vomitar ou sangrar, não é?

George riu, despreocupado, antes de responder:

- Claro que não, pai. Só vai precisar olhar dentro da 'bacia'. – Fez uma careta. - Ainda não arrumamos um nome legal pra ela.

Arthur encarou o fundo da bacia, visivelmente nervoso. Parecia temer que algo saísse de lá e o atacasse. Na verdade, qualquer um que já tivesse sido vítima de um experimento em teste dos gêmeos, teria uma reação bem parecida.

George esperou que algo acontecesse, pensando que deveriam mudar o _design_ do produto. Aquele fazia parte da linha séria das Gemialidades. Não era um simples brinquedo, apesar de que com algumas modificaçõezinhas, poderia até se tornar um. A intenção deles era que a bacia projetasse o desejo da pessoa que estivesse olhando para ela.

Eles tinham construído uma mescla de Penseira com o espelho de Ojesed. A diferença é que não precisariam ser colocados os pensamentos nela e que as outras pessoas também poderiam visualizar o conteúdo, desde que se mantivessem mais afastados. Somente podia ser capturado um pensamento por vez e não por um longo tempo. Se desse certo, poderiam faturar alto com aquilo.

As divagações de George foram interrompidas pela exclamação do pai, quando um líquido foi preenchendo lentamente a bacia. Quando já estava pela metade, a superfície líquida foi se acalmando até ficar tão plana quanto à de um espelho. Sorriu de leve e se aproximou um pouco mais para enxergar a imagem que se formava. Um avião vermelho, de asas brancas foi tomando forma e não pode evitar olhar para Fred e flagrar a expressão convencida dele. Os dois trocaram um sorriso que morreu instantaneamente quando viram a imagem se borrar e apagar completamente. George conteve a série de imprecações que desejava soltar. Tinha sido rápido demais. Talvez se mudasse o feitiço de... O fluxo de idéias foi interrompido novamente quando seus olhos focalizaram o que aparecia agora.

Sentiu os olhos arregalarem e se abaixou mais um pouco para ter certeza que não estava alucinando. Mas não havia dúvidas: a 'penseira Weasley' formava a imagem de dois homens se beijando. E a menos que estivesse completamente enlouquecido, um deles era o seu pai. E o outro... Não podia ser. Olhou para Fred e percebeu a mesma expressão aturdida, o mesmo olhar pasmado. Voltou a se concentrar no líquido a tempo de ver os dois homens se despindo. E pela cabeleireira loira e a bengala caída no chão, não tinha dúvidas que aquele era realmente Lucius Malfoy. Quando viu Malfoy abrindo a calça do pai, esticou o braço e puxou Fred para longe do objeto. Não era certo ficarem olhando aquilo.

Fred exibia uma expressão tão chocada e aérea que George precisou apertar o ombro dele para trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Os dois se encararam em silêncio e George quase podia ver os mecanismos da mente de Fred trabalhando. Olhou novamente para o pai e não sabia o que fazer. A expressão dele era muito tranqüila, com um sorriso leve. Pouco depois, a superfície do líquido começou a se mexer e um vapor de cheiro adocicado preencheu o quarto quando evaporou. Esperaram mais um tempo e foi Fred quem chamou:

- Pai?

- Oh, garotos. Ainda estão aí... – A voz dele era indefinida assim como a expressão que exibia. – Produto interessante...

E se calou novamente. George trocou um olhar com Fred e se aproximou do pai.

- Viu alguma coisa?

Antes que o pai respondesse, Fred completou:

- Um aviãozinho, não foi?

George quase sentiu pena pelo pedido desesperado contido na pergunta do irmão. Percebeu a leve surpresa no rosto do pai ao responder depois de alguns longos minutos:

- Sim, um aviãozinho. Como sabia?

Fred sorriu, visivelmente aliviado, e disse:

- Descobrir o desejo era a nossa intenção. Mas ainda precisamos fazer alguns ajustes. – Passou o braço em torno do ombro do pai e o levou até a porta.- Mas me diz como se sentiu? Está bem?

George ficou observando os dois saírem, pensativo. Aproximou-se da 'penseira' e encarou o fundo dela, tentando descobrir o que teria dado errado. Uma sensação de tranqüilidade o invadiu e calmamente observou o líquido começar a preenchê-la.

Quando Fred voltou ao quarto, meia hora depois, George estava deitado olhando para o teto.

- Precisamos fazer só mais uns ajustes, mas parece que estamos no caminho certo.

George apenas assentiu para o irmão, ainda recordando o que tinha visto. Não tinha qualquer dúvida que a penseira era perfeita, mas achou melhor não contradizê-lo. Pelo menos algo bom tinha saído daquela experiência: dois dias depois, Arthur Weasley ganhou um lindo aviãozinho vermelho e de asas brancas de presente de aniversário.


	4. Charlie Weasley

**3 - Charles Weasley**

Nada na postura de Draco demonstrava a raiva que ele sentia, mas Charles notou de longe o claro esforço que seu namorado estava fazendo para se controlar. Aproximou-se lentamente, passou um braço ao redor da cintura dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Qual o problema, Draco?

Draco contraiu levemente os lábios e seus olhos foram na direção dos gêmeos, mas não disse uma palavra. Charles franziu o cenho levemente. O outro não responder era um péssimo sinal. Com toda a discrição, conduziu-o para fora da sala e o levou até seu antigo quarto. Nem bem fechou a porta e Draco se afastou, a expressão furiosa finalmente surgindo. Ele andou de um lado para o outro, a irritação evidente na forma como ela abria e fechava a boca, possivelmente considerando o que deveria dizer.

- Qual o problema? – Charles repetiu baixinho.

Draco parou de supetão e o encarou, os olhos faiscando de raiva:

- O problema, ou melhor, os problemas são seus irmãos.

Charles ficou tenso no mesmo instante.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você e Ron voltaram a se estranhar?

Draco fez um som de insatisfação e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Antes fosse! Com Weasel, eu sei como agir. Mas com aqueles gêmeos infernais é outra história.

Charles resolveu ignorar, por hora, o uso daquele apelido com Ron. Definitivamente, não era o melhor momento para recomeçar aquela discussão com Draco. Mas não entendia. Nunca os gêmeos foram um problema.

- O que eles fizeram?

- O que eles fizeram? O que eles fizeram? – Draco parou, o encarou incrédulo para voltar a andar ainda mais indignado. – Eu não agüento mais ouvir essas malditas piadas sobre domadores e dragões. Que inferno! Elas não são engraçadas. São extremamente irritantes.

Charles ficou olhando Draco andando de um lado para o outro, sem acreditar que aquele era o motivo de tanta irritação. Tentou soar conciliador e não deixar o outro perceber o quanto estava achando aquela situação hilária.

- E por que não diz para eles pararem?

Draco jogou as mãos para cima, em claro sinal de enfado.

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido. Se eles desconfiaram, ainda que seja um pouquinho, o quanto me irritam, nunca mais param. – A expressão dele era horrorizada ao concluir. - É bem capaz de fazerem um novo produto para a loja. Posso até imaginar: um domador ruivo, segurando um chicote, e um dragãozinho na coleira e.!

Charles mordeu o lábio para segurar a risada. Claro que Draco tinha razão sobre a reação dos gêmeos, mas não conseguia parar de achar muita graça na história toda.

- É verdade. Mas você não acha que está exagerando, não?

Draco novamente parou de andar e o encarou, estreitando os olhos. Caminhou em sua direção, falando pausadamente:

- Você está achando isso engraçado. Não. – Ele ergueu uma mão aberta. – Não precisa dizer nada. Eu conheço muito bem essa sua expressão de divertimento. Eu queria ver se fosse o contrário.

Os dois agora estavam parados frente a frente, quase colados.

- Ainda não vejo qual o problema. Afinal, de certa forma, as piadas também são sobre mim, não é? E não me incomodam.

Draco torceu a boca novamente e disse, sarcástico:

- Claro que não. O domador é você e o 'bichinho' sou eu.

Charles sorriu e respondeu:

- Ah, então é isso que o incomoda? Não seja por isso: posso ser o seu 'bichinho' sempre que desejar.

Viu um sorriso sacana aparecer enquanto Draco se aproximava ainda mais.

- Que tal agora?

A mudança de atitude do loiro era excitante demais para deixar passar e Charles apenas riu ao dizer:

- Por mim, tudo bem. Não queria discutir detalhes da despedida de solteiro do Bill mesmo.

- Excelente. – A expressão de Draco era pura satisfação. Afastou-se um pouco e pegou a varinha. Fez um feitiço de privacidade e deu um sorrisinho. – Devo usar chicotes?

Charles ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição e falou:

- Tudo que o domador quiser.

Draco voltou a se aproximar sorridente. Quando estavam quase se beijando, ele disse:

- Ah, já que é assim, vamos combinar uma coisa: sempre que seus irmãos contarem uma dessas piadas, você quem paga.

- Sim, senhor.

Foi muita sorte Draco tê-lo beijado naquele instante. Assim, ele não viu o sorrisinho que Charles deu. Tinha certeza que aquilo seria muito divertido. Só não podia esquecer de dar uma passadinha na Gemialidades Weasley e soltar 'sem querer' mais algumas piadas de domadores e seus dragões para os gêmeos. Oh, sim. E talvez deixar escapar o quanto Draco se irritava com aquilo... Definitivamente, aquilo poderia ser bem divertido.


	5. Fred e George Weasley

**4 - Fred e George Weasley**

- Merda, merda, merda!

George entrou no apartamento, chutando o sapato para longe, xingando até nem entender mais o que dizia. Estava furioso, irritado, com uma vontade insana de quebrar tudo. Caminhou pela sala, arrancando a camisa e jogando-a longe. Era isso. Estava com muita raiva de Fred. Muita mesmo. Tanta que seria capaz de bater no irmão. Quando ia esmurrar uma das almofadas que sua mãe insistia em colocar no sofá, parou. Quem ele queria enganar? Estava infeliz, tremendamente chateado.

Pegou uma garrafa de firewhisky que guardavam para emergências e a enfeitiçou para se encher sozinha. Procurou um copo, mas resolveu beber no gargalo mesmo. Quando ia tomar o primeiro gole, seus olhos pousaram sobre o projeto da penseira Weasley na escrivaninha e a vontade de quebrar tudo retornou com força total. Estava decidido. Ia tomar o maior porre. Tomou um longo gole e só parou quando começou a engasgar por causa da bebida.

- Inferno!

George ainda tossia, sentindo o líquido queimá-lo por dentro, quando alguém deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas. Virou-se e se deparou com Fred que decididamente era a última pessoa que desejava ver naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu, George? – Ele sorria ao perguntar. – Não gostou da festa?

George se afastou do irmão e tomou outro longo gole de bebida, cuidando para não engasgar daquela vez. Sentia a raiva ir se concentrando enquanto bebia. Com a raiva ele sabia como lidar. Não sabia o que fazer era com aquele outro sentimento: a tristeza, a desolação. Afastou-se ainda mais e, como um imã, seus olhos foram atraídos para o projeto da maldita penseira. Quase começou a xingar novamente, quando, sem o seu consentimento, as imagens do que viu no objeto invadiram sua mente. Tentara com todas as forças não pensar sobre isso, não lembrar e muito menos entender o que viu. Mas elas voltavam e voltavam, tão enlouquecedoras quanto da primeira vez.

- George?

Encarou Fred e viu preocupação no rosto dele.

- O quê? – O tom foi mais agressivo que esperava, mas George não estava realmente se importando.

- Nossa! O que é isso? – Fred estava surpreso. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

George deu uma risada amarga. Claro que tinha acontecido uma coisa. Bebeu mais e ao ver a expressão do irmão ainda mais preocupada, finalmente, explodiu:

- Claro que aconteceu! Você é idiota ou o quê? – Os olhos arregalados do outro só aumentaram ainda mais sua fúria. – Achou que não me importaria ao voltar para casa e saber que ia se casar? Nem ao menos se preocupou em me contar!

- Você enlouqueceu? Quantas vezes te procurei nos últimos tempos para conversamos? Mas desde o aniversário do papai que você só quis saber de viajar, trabalhar ou se encontrar com Anne! – Fred agora estava irritado também.

- Com quem? – George perguntou confuso.

- A namorada.

- Faz tempo que não estou com alguém. Nem sei quem é Anne. – Tentou lembrar e não conseguiu.- Mas não muda de assunto, foi você quem pediu que eu fizesse as viagens. Mas se soubesse que ia voltar e te encontrar casado, não teria me afastado tanto. Que merda, Fred. Eu achei que era brincadeira sua. Não levei a sério.

Fred pegou a garrafa de firewhisky da mão de George e tomou um gole também. Jogou-se no sofá, desabotoando a camisa.

- Não era. Por que brincaria com isso?

George se jogou ao lado do irmão.

- Acho que nem preciso responder, não é? Você já inventou que estava internado para que eu antecipasse meu retorno uma vez, por que não seria brincadeira agora?

- Por que eu gosto dela? Por que já estamos juntos a tanto tempo que mamãe fica sempre perguntando quando vamos providenciar os netinhos?

George tinha pegado a garrafa com o irmão e engasgou novamente com as palavras dele.

- Ela está grávida?

- Não, claro que não. – Fred deu um sorriso. – Que pergunta.

- Seria uma explicação para se casarem tão rápido...

George tentou ignorar o aperto que sentia no peito quando pensava nisso. Bebeu muito mais para esquecer. Fred estava realmente interessado na tal garota. Quando foi passar a garrafa para o irmão, notou que ele estava encarando fixamente os projetos da penseira. Ao perceber que era observado, Fred sorriu e falou:

- Nunca mais trabalhamos com ela. - Continuou, depois de uma breve pausa. - Você já olhou dentro dela?

George puxou a garrafa de volta e bebeu mais, pensando no que responder. Fred a arrancou dele, rindo e dizendo:

- Calma, não vai querer se embebedar, não é?

George fez uma careta. Era exatamente aquele o seu desejo. Deu de ombro e resolveu responder:

- Já olhei. E você?

Fred apenas assentiu e bebeu o firewhisky com goles pequenos. George observou um pouco escorrer da boca do irmão e sorriu.

- O que você viu? – Fred parecia bastante curioso agora.

George estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo. Já que negar não resolveu seu problema, mandou o bom senso passear e resolveu agir. Sempre poderia alegar uma bebedeira em sua defesa.

- Isso.

E se aproximou, lambendo lentamente a bebida no queixo de Fred. Registrou a exclamação de surpresa dele, mas resolveu ignorar. Tinha ido longe demais para retroceder sem fazer o que realmente queria. Então, beijou-o. Quando George viu aquela imagem na penseira, ficou tão desnorteado que não pôde apreciar o momento devidamente. Mas enquanto sentia os lábios de Fred junto aos seus, sabia que aquilo era a perfeição. Ouviu um gemido que não identificou ao certo se era seu ou dele, os dois se abraçando forte e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Separaram-se e George abriu os olhos, encarando aquele rosto que também era o seu. Era como em um espelho mesmo, suas emoções refletidas no rosto de Fred. E os dois compreenderam, juntos, que não iam e não queriam parar agora. Os próximos beijos só demonstraram isso. As roupas se tornaram um empecilho que logo foi descartado. Era desconcertante o modo como Fred sabia exatamente onde e como deveria tocar, beijar, lamber ou morder.

Fred envolveu a ereção de George com os lábios e ele arqueou o corpo querendo mais. Até onde sabia, o irmão não era gay, mas Fred sabia como pressionar os lábios, relaxar, passar a língua por toda a extensão e chupar. E como o maldito chupava bem! George se virou, formando um sessenta e nove perfeito com o irmão, e percebeu o prazer de tocar um corpo igual ao seu,e descobriu de onde vinha o conhecimento de Fred. Os dois tinham as mesmas reações, os mesmo pontos fracos. Invertidos, chupando-se, os dedos e língua brincando ora nas bolas ora no pênis um do outro. Divertiam-se reproduzindo um no outro o que queriam que fosse feito neles próprios ou que sabiam ser o mais eficaz. George separou as nádegas de Fred e enterrou a língua entre elas.

Fred gemeu e apertou ainda mais o pênis de George com a boca. Continuou separando a bunda do irmão enquanto o penetrava com a língua e com a outra mão, passou a masturbá-lo. De repente, George lembrou-se das imagens da penseira. Ele e Fred transando. Tocando-se como faziam agora. E aquela sucessão de sensações foi demais para ele e gozou, sentindo Fred o acompanhar, lambuzando toda sua mão. A impressão enlouquecedora de que na verdade não eram dois, mas apenas um se intensificou.

George se virou e deitou ao lado do irmão, ambos muito ofegantes. De repente, Fred começou a rir descontrolado. Ergueu-se para encarar o irmão:

- O que foi?

- Parece que a penseira não estava estragada, no final das contas. A gente viu a mesma coisa...

George começou a rir, mas ficou sério novamente, e falou:

- Merda, isso significa...

- O que vimos do papai...

- Também era verdade! – Os dois concluiriam juntos.

- Não, melhor não pensar sobre isso. – George ponderou, meneando a cabeça para afastar a imagem.

- Tem razão. Mesmo porque, não cheguei nem perto de tudo que eu vi naquela penseira. – Fred disse, brincalhão.

- Nem eu. – Beijaram-se novamente, e George continuou quando se separaram. – Você vai mesmo se casar ou isso era brincadeira?

Fred desatou a rir.

- Minha despedida de solteiro está acontecendo, esqueceu?

George se levantou, furioso. No caminho até o quarto, pegou a varinha, e lá, a chave da loja. Voltou à sala e encontrou Fred olhando-o, a expressão muito séria.

- George...

Ele simplesmente ignorou o irmão. Caminhou até a escrivaninha deles e escreveu um bilhete rápido. Tocou o papel com a ponta da varinha para que o bilhete fosse enviado para a loja e os pais, e voltou até onde Fred estava. Pegou-o pela mão e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Vamos.

- Pra onde?

- Segredo. Você está oficialmente viajando para repensar sua vida. Em outras palavras, eu, seu irmão mais velho, vou colocar algum juízo em você.

Fred riu e fez um feitiço de limpeza, trocando a roupa que usava.

-Você não é o mais velho. Eu quem sou.

George também sorriu, animado como não se sentia há tempos.

- Não interessa. Vamos embora daqui antes que alguém apareça. – Quando chegaram perto da lareira, George se deteve e perguntou novamente. – Você ia mesmo se casar?

Fred gargalhou, pegou um pouco de Flu e gritou 'Cafofo'. George também riu, teria muito tempo para arrancar a verdade dele, ou pra fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Não seria tão difícil. Já conhecia as fraquezas dele. Cheio de maquinações, seguiu Fred para o esconderijo deles.


	6. Bill Weasley

**5 – Bill Weasley**

- Você não parece estar se divertindo.

Bill voltou-se para Charles, que segurava uma bebida verde, altamente suspeita, preparada pelos gêmeos, e disse:

- Acho que ainda não bebi o suficiente.

Charles riu e estendeu o próprio copo para o irmão. Bill pegou e ficou receoso por um instante, mas o gesto de incentivo do outro, fez com que se decidisse. A bebida adocicada lembrava maçã. Era muito boa.

- E então? Vai me dizer agora o porquê desse desânimo? É sua despedida de solteiro! – Charles disse, empolgado. – Ou será esse o problema? – completou brincalhão.

A verdade que a festa estava perfeita. Como sempre. Os gêmeos eram especialistas em comemorações inesquecíveis e desde a falsa festa de despedida de Fred, eles vinham prometendo arrasar na de Bill. E conseguiram. Estaria tudo perfeito se não fosse um acontecimento de poucos dias atrás.

Durante a reunião para combinarem os detalhes da despedida, Bill ficou de saco cheio da falação da futura esposa que não parava de esbravejar por não estar entre os convidados permitidos pelos irmãos, e foi para o antigo quarto. Ao ouvir uma movimentação no corredor, instintivamente, fez um feitiço de Desilusão. Ao perceber que não era Fleur, e sim Charles e Draco, pensou em se revelar, mas a discussão entre eles estava tão engraçada, e serviria de ótima munição quando precisasse se defender dos 'ataques' de Charles a sua noiva. Quando se deu conta que os dois não permaneceriam apenas na 'briga', já era tarde demais. Resultado: teve uma exibição realmente privilegiada do uso de chicotes. E não conseguia tirar a imagem da cabeça nem a base de feitiços. Não que desejasse isso.

Não seria um problema muito grande se o seu foco de atenção fosse Draco. Mas o seu tormento consistia nas lembranças de Charles. As reações, a voz, o olhar, os gemidos. Bill já experimentara sexo com outros homens e há muito chegara à conclusão que preferia as mulheres.Era a primeira vez que estava tão atraído por outro cara. E o pior é que o outro cara era seu próprio irmão. Bill deu um suspiro desanimado.

- Ih, a coisa ta pior que eu pensava. – Charles falou, encarando-o. – Se for desistir do casamento também, deixa pra fazer isso amanhã. Nada de ficar pensando sobre isso agora.

Bill começou a rir. Se Charles soubesse...

- Não se preocupe, maninho. Não pretendo seguir o exemplo de Fred. – Bill completou. - Ainda mais que ele nem ia se casar de verdade.

- É isso ai. – Charles abraçou Bill pelo ombro. – Vamos beber.

Bill se deixou levar até o bar.

- E onde está Draco? Ainda não o vi por aqui.

Se era possível, o sorriso de Charles aumentou ainda mais.

- Conversando com os gêmeos. Ou melhor, ouvindo algumas piadinhas sobre dragões.

Bill engasgou com a bebida. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das condições de Draco e da expressão satisfeita de Charles em ser o 'bichinho' do outro. Ficaram bebendo em silêncio, Bill tentando afastar as lembranças dos dois rapazes e Charles imerso em pensamentos.

- Então... Seus dias de solteiro estão acabando. O que pretende fazer para se despedir deles?

Bill se remexeu desconfortável. Não tinha pensando nisso e só esperava que Charles não jogasse nenhuma daquelas dançarinas peitudas pra cima dele.

- Para ser honesto, não pensei sobre isso.

- Hum... Não mesmo? Nadinha? – Charles o encarava, visivelmente curioso. – Nenhum desejo obscuro? Nada?

- Nada.

- Não acredito! Você já fez tudo que queria antes de casar?

Aquela conversa estava ficando cada vez pior. Se Charles continuasse perguntando tanto, acabaria ouvindo bem mais que esperava.

- Aham.

- Aceita sugestão, então?

Bill encarou o irmão. Podia se preparar porque, obviamente, Charles estava aprontando alguma.

- Pode falar. – Sorriu e completou. - O que não significa que eu vá aceitar, é claro.

- Pois eu sei algo que você ainda não fez e tem vontade. – disse triunfante.

Esperou Charles continuar, mas ele ficou calado, bebendo. Bill sentia que estava mordendo a isca, mas não resistiu. Acabou perguntando, curioso:

- E então? O que é?

- Você nunca ficou comigo.

Bill engasgou e tossiu. Olhou abismado para Charles que exibia um sorriso sacana.

- O que foi? Você pareceu bem interessado quando me viu com Draco. Ou eu me enganei?

A surpresa foi substituída por uma expressão igualmente sacana. Seu maninho... Quem diria.

- Não, você não se enganou.

- Claro que não. E então? Aceita minha sugestão?

- Você vai precisar detalhar a proposta melhor. – Bill sorria abertamente.

- Com prazer. Vamos?

Um pensamento incômodo fez Bill franzir o cenho levemente e dizer:

- Draco?

- Ah, os gêmeos vão cuidar dele. – Pousou o copo sobre o balcão. – Não precisamos ter pressa.

- Perfeito.

- x -

Draco observou Charles sair junto com Bill. Terminou de beber o drinque e virou-se para Fred e George, sorrindo, e disse:

- Venci.

- Ora, parece que o dragãozinho estava certo sobre nossos irmãos, George.

- Pois é, Fred. Quem diria...

Draco deu de ombros e sorriso se tornou levemente convencido.

- Eu. E vocês perderam.

- Não negamos. Os termos da aposta ainda estão valendo? – Fred disse.

- Não vamos fugir, dragãozinho. – George completou. – E você?

- De jeito algum. Bill e Charles precisam de bastante tempo e eu quero mostrar quem é o 'dragãozinho'. Vamos?

Os gêmeos sorriram e trocaram um olhar cúmplice pelas costas de Draco. Por isso perderam o sorriso vitorioso do sonserino. Definitivamente, seria uma noite muito interessante.

Draco despertou com um grito alto e agudo o suficiente para dar a impressão que iria perfurar a cabeça dele. Tentou se erguer de supetão, mas o duplo peso sobre seu corpo o impediu.

- Está cedo...

- ... volta a dormir.

- Quem? – Draco ainda tentou perguntar.

Fred, ou talvez George, respondeu:

- Fleur.

- Pobre Bill. – O outro gêmeo completou.

Draco ainda ouviu uma série de imprecações em francês, antes que uma porta batesse. Acomodou-se melhor entre os dois rapaz e voltou a dormir. Pelo visto, não teriam um casamento tão cedo.


	7. Molly Weasley

**6 - Molly Weasley**

"_As recordações da véspera redemoinhavam-lhe na alma a cada momento, como as folhas que um vento de outono levanta a espaços de um chão tranqüilo; certas palavras dele, certos ímpetos, toda a sua maneira de amar... E ficava imóvel, o olhar afogado num fluido, sentindo aquelas reminiscências vibrarem-lhe muito tempo, docemente, nos nervos da memória. (...) As suas palavras eram tão cativantes, os seus beijos tão estonteadores!... E enfim que lhe havia de fazer agora? ..."_

(Eça de Queirós, em O Primo Basílio)

Molly limpava o quarto de Fred e George, tomando cuidado para não derrubar nenhuma das caixas que atulhavam o quarto. Precisava pedir aos filhos que dessem um jeito naquilo. Quando limpava o armário, encontrou uma bacia estranha. Curiosa, perguntou-se o que aquilo estaria fazendo ali e ficou encantada, notando o material diferente da qual era feita. Surpreendeu-se quando um líquido cristalino foi preenchendo a bacia lentamente, espalhando um cheirinho delicioso de maçãs pelo ambiente. Uma calma gostosa, tão diferente da agitação anterior, a invadiu. O líquido se remexeu até ficar imóvel e tão liso quanto à superfície de um espelho.

À medida que uma imagem foi se formando, Molly foi prendendo a respiração em expectativa. Coisas antigas, da época em que seu primo Basílio¹ morou com eles surgiu no estranho líquido. Lembranças que ela mantinha escondidas e que só surgiam em alguma madrugada insone. Mas naqueles momentos, sempre podia se virar e abraçar Arthur bem forte, afastando-as novamente. Não estava preparada para encarar o passado, sozinha e a luz do dia.

Ainda assim, não se afastou do objeto, assistindo os eventos que aconteceram há tanto tempo, quando estava com seis meses na gravidez de Ron. A guerra estava mais violenta que nunca e Molly tinha acabado de perder os irmãos. Por mais que Arthur tentasse, ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo em casa, assoberbado com o excessivo trabalho no Ministério. Então, Basílio, que perdera a casa durante um ataque dos Comensais, veio morar com eles até se recuperar de um ferimento.

Amigos de infância, Molly e ele conversavam bastante. Basílio também foi amigo dos irmãos dela, Gideon e Fabian, e os dois passavam muito tempo relembrando das peripécias infantis. Molly sempre fora muito apaixonada por Arthur, não havia dúvidas disso. Mas ela seria cega, o que definitivamente não era, se não notasse o charme do primo. Ele era divertido, aventureiro, sedutor. Parecia enxergá-la como uma mulher e não apenas como uma mãe ou esposa. Ele era sempre tão cuidadoso e prestativo, e conseguia fazê-la se sentir bem mesmo com os pés inchados, dor nas costas, sentindo-se gorda e esgotada por cuidar de cinco crianças pequenas. Molly achava graça nos galanteios do primo, mas não os levava nem um pouco a sério.

Foi com muita tristeza que Molly assistiu a partida de Basílio, pouco depois do nascimento de Ron. Procurou se convencer de que era melhor assim, mas sentia-se dia-a-dia mais e mais triste, deprimida. Arthur estava mais sobrecarregado que nunca, fazendo batidas atrás de artefatos das trevas. Todo o Ministério em rebuliço para prender os Comensais da Morte, seu marido mal ficava em casa.

Quando o primo apareceu na Toca, no meio da tarde alguns dias depois do aniversário dela, encontrou Molly com as defesas baixas. E a saudade tremenda, a carência, o charme e sedução foram demais para ela tentar resistir. Ou querer. Foram tantas as conseqüências daqueles dias: quase se separou de Arthur, ficou grávida de Ginny e o contato com primo foi completamente cortado quando decidiu continuar com o marido. Nenhuma notícia, nenhuma palavra aqueles anos todos, só sabia que ele trabalhava com os trouxas, como contador...

Molly deu um sorriso triste ao ver as imagens se misturando e desaparecendo. Empurrou a bacia mais para longe e saiu do quarto. Não era o momento para ficar relembrando aqueles acontecimentos. Retomou seus afazeres na cozinha e pouco depois Ginny e Ron apareceram discutindo, bastante irritados um com outro.

- Ron, deixa de ser bobo. Vai ser divertido!

- Não, não e não. De jeito nenhum.

Antes que Molly pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Fred e George invadiram a cozinha fazendo a algazarra de sempre, Bill e Charles saíram da lareira conversando animadamente sobre algo que parecia ser algum feitiço. Molly deu um sorriso contente, cumprimentando os filhos à medida que passavam por ela e a beijavam, cada um tomando o respectivo lugar na mesa.

Ao perceber que a situação entre Ron e Ginny ameaçava se descontrolar, Molly resolveu intervir:

- Ron, o que está acontecendo? Ginny, não provoque seu irmão!

- Mas, mãe, eu não estou fazendo nada! – A garota respondeu indignada. – Só estou tentando convencer esse cabeça-dura a fazer uma despedida de solteiro.

A conversa entre seus outros filhos parou automaticamente e recomeçou, com todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Ron estava muito vermelho e parecia a ponto de explodir.

- Eu não vou fazer uma despedida de solteiro. Está decidido!

- Deixa de ser egoísta. Se você não fizer uma, Mione também não fará.

- Calma, meninos. Calma. Ron, meu filho, por que não quer fazer a festa?

- É, Roniquinho, vai ser divertido. – Fred começou. – Vamos trazer...

- Muita cerveja amanteigada, firewhisky... – George continuou.

- Comidas variadas... – Fred disse.

- Podemos até trazer algumas dançarinas. – George falou, mas ante o olhar de Fred, corrigiu rápido. – Eu quis dizer banda, música, sabe como é.

- É, irmão. Uma despedida de solteiro é sempre divertida. – Foi Bill quem disse agora. – Eu me diverti muito na minha.

- E na do Fred. – Charles concluiu, sorrindo. – Devia fazer.

Se era possível, Ron estava ainda mais furioso que antes.

- De jeito nenhum. Não. Nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia. – Parou e levantou um dedo acusador para cada um deles. – Esses, foram péssimos exemplos. – Começou a falar, contando nos dedos. – Na festa do Fred, ele desapareceu e não houve casamento...

Fred começou a rir e interrompeu Ron:

- Eu não ia me casar de verdade, Roniquinho. Era apenas uma brincadeira. A festa serviu apenas para animar as coisas e eu sumi porque precisei fazer uma viagem de negócios urgente. – Trocou um olhar com George e sorriu ainda mais.

Ron continuou falando, arrancando um suspiro exasperado de Ginny, sem se importar com o Fred:

- Na festa do Bill – Pausou considerando o que diria-, melhor nem entrar em detalhes do que aconteceu na festa do Bill. Ainda estou tentando entender o motivo da Fleur ir embora com tanta raiva. Mas o resultado foi o mesmo: nada de casamento.

A menção do nome de Fleur arrancou risadas generalizadas, e um gemido de dor quando Bill deu uma cotovelada em Charles. Ron concluiu:

- Ou seja, nada de despedidas. Isso só dá azar nessa família.

O rebuliço começou novamente, mas foi interrompido pela chegada de Arthur e Percy. Molly recebeu o beijo dos dois que em seguida se acomodaram à mesa.

- O que está havendo? – Arthur perguntou.

Molly observou as explicações recomeçarem, com todos intervindo a cada palavra de Ron. Com a chegada de Harry e Hermione, a família estava completa. Foi até o fogão e retirou a broa de fubá, o aroma delicioso invadindo a cozinha. Começou a servi-los antes de se sentar para desfrutar aqueles momentos maravilhosos da sua rotina familiar. Sorriu. Amava demais sua família e não se arrependia das decisões que tomou no passado. Nenhuma delas.

* * *

1 – Em nenhum lugar, há menção ao nome do primo contador. E eu não resisti em aproveitar e usar o nome do personagem de Eça de Queirós.

* * *

Desafio Nº 8 - Fred vai se casar no dia seguinte e George precisa fazer algo a respeito. Urgentemente. – Proposto por Ivi.

Desafio Nº 18 – Tema: Infidelidade. – Proposto por Magalud.

Desafio Nº 39 - Tem coisas que os filhos preferem não saber sobre os pais. O que acontece quando um dos filhos Weasley descobre que o maior desejo do pai não tem nenhuma ligação com aviões, e sim com um certo Malfoy? – Proposto por Paula Lírio.

Desafio Nº 40 - Bill ama Fleur. Mas ela não tem o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Ele quer um homem. – Proposto por Paula Lírio.

Desafio Nº 41 - Ginny é a primeira garota a nascer na família Weasley. Mas a verdade é que ela não é uma Weasley. Não de verdade. – Proposto por Paula Lírio.

Desafio Nº 43 - Bill vai se casar e os Gêmeos resolvem fazer uma despedida de solteiro para ele. Bônus: se tiver Bill/ Charles. Bônus duplo se tiver Fred e George. Triplo: se ele desistir do casamento ou for encontrado numa situação muito comprometedora no dia seguinte. Super bônus se for pela Molly. – Proposto por Ivi.

Desafio Nº 51 - Draco namora Charles e está cansado das piadinhas sobre o domador e seu dragão. Então, ele resolve mostrar quem manda ali. Bônus se uma das 'testemunhas' for um dos Weasley. Duplo: se incluir BDSM. – Proposto por Ivi.

Desafio Nº 74 - Fazer uma fic que tenha broa de fubá e um Weasley! Bom pelo menos um Weasley. – Proposto por Lilibeth.

Desafio Nº 82 - Draco secretamente sempre desejou os gêmeos. E se seu desejo se torna realidade? – Proposto por Annianka.


End file.
